A Need To Protect
by Lil Lady Emerald Eyes
Summary: When Inuyasha met the schools outcast, he found himself wanting to protect him. He struggled to find the answers to Miroku's home life, but he doesn't like the truths he reveals. When Miroku falls for Sango it doesn't make things easier. Mir/San Inu/Kag


A Need To Protect.

Summary: When Inuyasha meets the schools outcast, he finds himself wanting to protect him. He stuggles to find the answers to Miroku's home life, but he doesn't like the truths he reveals. When Miroku falls for Sango it adds to the complications. A tale with suspence, romance, drama, friendship and hints of angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...that is all.

Chapter One: Back to the Beginning

(Inuyasha's POV)

High-school is always one of two things, the best days of your life or the absolute worst. Mine was pretty damn good, the quarterback of the football team, dating the head cheerleader and getting close to a college scholarship. I had it made, until that faithful afternoon five years ago, it was my Junior year and things were going my way...

"Koga, you have got to lay off the skateboarding, it's time to grow up." He looked at me, with slight anger evident in his blue eyes. "It is more than a 'phase' to me, Inuyasha. Sorry if I'm cramping your style, but I am who I am." I shrugged and took a bite from the pizza I was eating. "Isn't your past-time a little too junior high? I liked it too, but I moved on." He growled annoyed at my accusation. "You don't have the passion I have for it, besides football isn't all that great to me. You're gonna turn into one of those preppy jocks, we used to make fun of." I grinned. "I'm the best damn quaterback this school has ever seen. I'm still the same guy I was last year...not preppy in the least." Koga sighed dramatically. "If you mean cocky and big headed then yeah, you haven't changed a bit." I was about to shoot a good comeback when the sound of textbooks slamming to the ground snagged my attention.

The annoying voice that drifted to my ears next, belonged to Bankotsu...the schools self proclaimed badass. "What, you think you're too good to talk to us?" Silence was the only response to the anger filled question. "This little punk thinks he's better than us boss." A hand making contact with someone's cheek echoed throughout the lunchroom. "I noticed that much, cueball." I pushed my chair away from the table, stood up and began my walk to the hallway. Koga watched my exit with one eyebrow raised slightly.

By the time I reached the double doors, Jakotsu had began putting in his two cents. "What do you think you're staring at, brat." The younger freshman had his back to the wall, completely surrounded by the band of seven bullies. "You tell me, 'cause I'm not quite sure." I cringed inwardly, the kid was just asking for a beat down. "You insulting me?" I pushed through the doors before things got worse. "Hey. What's going on over there?" Suikotsu scowled, with the intentions of being intimidating. "This little guy, over here, thinks he's too good for this school." I looked at the dark haired boy. "You think that?" He shook his head no and for the first time I noticed he was trembling slightly. "Seems like you guys misunderstood him somewhere, now get lost." They stepped towards me and Bankotsu got too close to my face. "And what if we don't?" I was about to respond when a second voice made it's threat. "Then you'd better be ready for the ass kicking we'd have to give you." Koga fell in beside me and the not so tough seven, scattered.

I turned to the younger boy, who still had his back pressed to the wall. "Are you okay?" His indigo eyes glanced in my direction. "I'm fine." He bent down and began to gather up his fallen books. Koga having seen enough, strode away leaving me with the shaken teen. "Well, in case you're wondering, I'm Inuyasha." He looked up and flashed a quick and friendly smile. "I'm Miroku. It's nice to meet you." I blinked, his formality seemed too practiced and forced. "You can relax, I don't need the formality." His eyes darted away in a nervous manner and in that short meeting I felt a strange and powerful urge to protect him, as though he was my own brother. "Um, I have to find my next class...so, I should be leaving now." He stood up, head down, staring at his feet and he quickly scurried away.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I walked the halls, boredom settled in hours ago and History was my least favorite class. "Inu Bear!" I hated that damned nick name of hers, too cutesy in my opinion. "Hey Kagome. How's classes going for you." She smiled, her one of a kind smile. "Great. I'm sure I passed my Lit exam, I'm not so sure about the math test though and we have next period together, so I'm happy." I chuckled softly, the girl always managed to seem so cheerful. "You make everything sound so fun, when it isn't. My day can be described in one word, blah." She giggled and grabbed my hand. "How about we skip History class and have some real fun?" I wanted to, I really did but if I was caught I'd be benched for the rest of the season. "I can't, you know how coach will react if I'm caught ditching." Her lips formed a pout. "I forgot about that, maybe later then." She turned and walked away, and though I hated to watch her leave...I loved to watch her go.

I dragged myself to my locker, as usual, History nearly bored me to tears. "Get your ass back here you worthless little brat!" The quick and repetative sounds of foot falls rang in my ears and the freshman from yesterday flew past me, followed by Bankotsu and his gang. I rolled my eyes and quickly matched my pace to theirs. "Gotcha, you stinkin loser." Miroku's eyes flashed with a mix of anger and fear. "Ow, let go of me." Bankotsu shook him by the shoulders violently. "You think you can get away with doing something like that to me. Do you know who you're dealing with?" Confussion covered his features. "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything." Bankotsu's face twisted with anger. "Bullshit! Renkotsu saw you do it." Miroku looked as though he began to panic. "He lied, I didn't do anything." I was starting to get angry, but I decided to see how Miroku would handle himself.

"You callin me a liar? You know what I do to people who make crap up?" The frustration was beginning to make it's way to the surface of Miroku's face. "No, I don't know what you do...but I'm telling the truth. I didn't do anything to any of you." Renkotsu's knee jerked up quickly and I knew that I let it go too long. It made contact to Miroku's side and he dropped to the ground opening himself up for a lot more violent attacks. "You stupid, worthless, lying piece of crap. I saw what you did!" Miroku lay on the ground in a fetal position, trying in vein to protect himself from the barrage of kicking feet. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" A few of them turned around, but the others ignored me to continue their assult on the fallen teen. I rushed in, knocking over as many of them as I could. "I said that's enough." The leader spoke up, trying to defend what little honor he had. "The punk deserved it, he's lying scum." I glared at him. "So you older guys, just decided to gang up on him? How pathetic. Get out of here before I get angry." They all took heed in my warning, but pushed past me angrily anyway.

I approached the teen, still tucked into himself on the floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt the involuntary flinch. "Hey. Are you okay?" Miroku pushed himself up and shook his head yes, but he didn't make eye contact with me. "Where's a teacher when you need one?" The smile he gave me was forced and the tears in his eyes shocked me. "Are you sure that you are okay?" His eyes searched mine, for something I never did figure out. "I'll be okay...it doesn't matter." I grabbed the binder that had slid across the floor in the scuffle and handed it to him. "It does matter, those guys are assholes and they hurt you." An emotion I couldn't quite place, crossed his features. "I'm not hurt...I'm fine. I have to get to class." I wasn't about to let the kid leave again, if he was gonna be so evasive. "Miroku, how about I give you a ride home after school?" He turned with a confused stare fixed on me. "I..." I grinned. "I'll see you after school." Then I made a hasty escape.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

I placed my books back in my locker and scanned the halls for Miroku. "Who are you lookin' for?" I looked to my right to see Koga pulling a skateboard from his locker. "I'm trying to spot Miroku." He gave me a blank stare. "Who's that?" I had forgotten that he missed the introductions. "He's the freshman we rescued the other day." The blank expression turned to one of amusement. "What, you got a new best friend?" I frowned. "No, I just offered to give him a ride home." He smoothly dropped the skateboard into position and placed one foot lightly on to it. "Well, okay then. Later." He pushed the board forward, and began toward the door. "Koga! This is a school, not a park!" After pushing the door open Koga calls back. "Sorry, I forgot."

I waited for ten minutes and I was beginning to think he was never going to show. I pushed myself away from my locker and began my walk to the door. "Inuyasha?" I turned around to see the shy teen, fidgeting anxiously with the strings to his hoodie. "You took long enough to get here." His eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry." I raised my eyebrow quizzically. "You don't need to apologize, just c'mon." He smiled slighty. "Okay, I'm sorry..." I was about to once again remind him that there was no need for apologies, but I knew this 'I'm sorry' thing could go on for hours.

I unlocked the door to my red '64 Mustang with the black pinstripe and looked over to Miroku. "Nice car." I grinned, the kid didn't talk much...but when he did, only nice things were spoken. "Yeah, I'm proud of it. This car was a mess when I bought it, but after two summers and every paycheck I put into it, I made a show piece." He blinked and smiled. "Sounds like you put a lot of time and money into it." "Oh, I did...but it was worth it. This car right here, is a chick magnet." The nervous laugh he gave made me wonder what made him tick. What had him so on edge? It was as though he had a dark secret, one I was determined to uncover.

The drive was relatively quiet, aside from the random 'turn heres' that Miroku gave to me. "That's my place, so stop here." I pulled the car to a stop and reached for the key to shut off the engine. "No...you don't have to come in." I looked over quickly...caught of guard by the change in volumn of his voice. "I thought I could come in, meet your family or whatever." He bit his bottom lip in a nervous manner. "No one's home...maybe next time." He opened the passenger door and quickly lifted himself from his seat. "Later." I watched him speed walk to the door and enter his house, I knew he lied to me. Why else would there be two cars in the driveway? Oh I would get to the bottom of this, but I knew I would need some help and my cousin would be perfect for the job.

(A/N The POV will switch from Inuyasha and Miroku...maybe Sango, I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think, drop me a review and check out my other stories. ~Lil Lady Emerald Eyes.)


End file.
